company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Video Title Cards
1981 BBC Children's Favourites.JPG|'BBCV 4011' BBC Children's Favourites (1981) Beebtots.PNG|'BBCV 4111' Beebtots (1981) 1985 Ivor the Engine and the Elephants.JPG|'BBCV 4015' Ivor the Engine and the Elephants (1985) 1988 Fireman Sam 2 Lost Cat (2).JPG|'BBCV 4137 (1)' Fireman Sam 2: Lost Cat (1988, Original) Postman Pat's Big Video.JPG|'BBCV 4168 (1)' Postman Pat's Big Video (1988, Original) Charlie Chalk Shipwrecked Charlie.JPG|'BBCV 4195' Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie (1988) 1989 Screeny Shot 22 Jul 2016 11.41.19.png|'BBCV 4230' Trumpton 1: The Greenhouse (1989) Camberwick Green Mickey Murphy the Baker.PNG|'BBCV 4231' Camberwick Green 1: Mickey Murphy 'The Baker' (1989) Screeny Shot 23 Nov 2016 11.34.22.png|'BBCV 4232' Chigley 1: A Present for Lord Belborough (1989) 04-05-2019_00002.png|'BBCV 4300' Fantastic Max: 1 - The Loon in the Moon (1989) 1990 Bill and Ben 2 Tales From the Bottom of the Garden.JPG|'BBCV 4362' Bill and Ben 2: Tales from the Bottom of the Garden (1990) 26-02-2018 00000 01.jpg|'BBCV 4408' Fantastic Max: 3 - Cooking Mother's Goose (1990) Rupert and Friends.JPG|'WHS 4364' Rupert and Friends (1990) 09-06-2018 00002.jpg|'BBCV 4394' The Further Adventures of SuperTed 2: "Knox Knox, Who's There?" (1990) 1991 Screeny Shot 23 Nov 2016 11.28.51.png|'BBCV 4451 / BBCV 6503' Captain Pugwash 2: The Flying Buccaneer (1991) and Captain Pugwash: 2 Videos on 1 (1998) Fireman Sam 6 All in the Good Cause (2).JPG|'BBCV 4470' Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause (1991, Original) The Magic Roundabout 2.JPG|'BBCV 4499' The Magic Roundabout 2 (1991) Postman Pat's New Video.PNG|'BBCV 4691' Postman Pat's New Video (1991) and Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers (1994 Re-Release) 1992 Joshua Jones Horseplay.JPG|'BBCV 4806' Joshua Jones: Horseplay (1992) Pingu 2 Building Igloos.PNG|'BBCV 4812 / BBCV 5974 (3)' Pingu 2: Building Igloos (1992) and Pingu: 2 on 1 (1997) The Magic Roundabout 4.JPG|'BBCV 4829' The Magic Roundabout 4 (1992) 25-02-2018 00000.jpg|'BBCV 4884' Bucky O'Hare: Kreation Konspiracy (1992) Noddy and the Naughty Tail.JPG|'BBCV 4850 / BBCV 6352 (1)' Noddy and the Naughty Tail (1992) and Noddy: 2 on 1 (1998) Pingu 3 Hide and Seek.PNG|'BBCV 4868' Pingu 3: Hide and Seek (1993) The Very Best of Postman Pat.jpg|'BBCV 4869' The Very Best of Postman Pat (1992) The Very Best of Fireman Sam.jpg|'BBCV 4870' The Very Best of Fireman Sam (1992) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.26.12.png 1993 Noddy 2 Noddy and the Kite.JPG|'BBCV 4909 / BBCV 6352 (2)' Noddy 3: Noddy and the Kite (1993) and Noddy: 2 on 1 (1998) Adventures in Kettleland with the Singing Kettle.PNG|'BBCV 4911' Adventures of Kettleland with the Singing Kettle (1993) The Very Best of The Magic Roundabout.jpg|'BBCV 4955' The Very Best Of The Magic Roundabout (1993) The Very Best of Watch with Mother.JPG|'BBCV 4966' The Very Best of Watch with Mother (1993) 05-04-2018 00000 01.jpg|'BBCV 5147' The Animals of Farthing Wood 1: The Journey Begins (1993) Pingu 4 Pingu the Chef.PNG|'BBCV 4975' Pingu 4: Pingu the Chef (1993) Joshua Jones 2.JPG|'BBCV 4995 ' Joshua Jones 2 (1993) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 16.59.45.png BBC Television Children's Favourites.PNG|'BBCV 5118' BBC Television Children's Favourites (1993) The Animals of Farthing Wood From Copse to Quarry.JPG|'BBCV 5128' The Animals of Farthing Wood 2: From Copse to Quarry (1993) Noddy 3 Noddy and the Milkman.JPG|'BBCV 5129' Noddy 3: Noddy and the Milkman (1993) Harry Enfield's Television Programme Series 2 Part 2.JPG|'BBCV 5146 / BBCV 5832' Harry Enfield's Television Programme: Series 2, Part 2 (1993, 1996 Re-Release) The Animals of Farthing Wood On to White Deer Park.JPG|'BBCV 5147' The Animals of Farthing Wood 3: On to White Deer Park (1993) One Foot in the Grave I'll Retire to Bedlam.jpg|'BBCV 5152 / BBCV 5387 (2)' One Foot in the Grave: I'll Retire to Bedlam (1993) and One Foot in the Grave: Series 1 Part 2 (1994) Wallace and Gromit A Grand Day Out.JPG|'BBCV 5155 / BBCV 6838' Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1993, 1999 Limited Edition) Mr Blobby.PNG|'BBCV 5157' Mr. Blobby (1993) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.31.51.png Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.32.44.png Postman Pat's Big Video.jpg|'BBCV 4168 (2) / BBCV 6952 (2)' Postman Pat's Big Video (1993 Re-Release) and Postman Pat: 2 on 1 - More Adventures with Pat and his Friends (1999) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.33.29.png Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.33.55.png 1994 Wallace and Gromit The Wrong Trousers.JPG|'BBCV 5201 / BBCDVD 1034' Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers VHS (1994) and Wallace and Gromit: 3 Cracking Adventures DVD (2000) The Very Best of Fireman Sam 2.PNG|'BBCV 5278' The Very Best of Fireman Sam 2 (1994) 26-02-2018 00002.jpg|'BBCV 5205' Blinky Bill - The Movie Albert the Fifth Musketeer 2 The King's Complex.jpg|'BBCV 5329' Albert the Fifth Musketeer 2: The King's Complex (1994) The Very Best of The Young Ones.jpg|'BBCV 5361' The Very Best of The Young Ones (1994) Yes Minister The Writing on the Wall.JPG|'BBCV 5365' Yes Minister: The Writing on the Wall (1994) Dad's Army A Brush with the Law.jpg|'BBCV 5372' Dad's Army: A Brush with the Law (1994) Noddy 4 Noddy and the Missing Hats.JPG|'BBCV 5385' Noddy 4: Noddy and the Missing Hats (1994) The Little Polar Bear The Ice Floe.JPG|'BBCV 5386' The Little Polar Bear: Ice Floe (1994) The Very Best of Steptoe and Son 2.jpg|'BBCV 5395' The Very Best of Steptoe and Son 2 (1994) The Very Best of Dad's Army 2.jpg|'BBCV 5396' The Very Best of Dad's Army 2 (1994) The New Adventures of Fireman Sam.JPG|'BBCV 5404' The New Adventures of Fireman Sam (1994) Pingu's Big Video.PNG|'BBCV 5460' Pingu's Big Video (1994) Screen Shot 2018-09-06 at 18.40.44.png Fireman Sam Norman's Tricky Day.JPG|'BBCV 5465' Fireman Sam: Norman's Tricky Day (1994) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 17.12.22.png|'BBCV 5466' Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother (1994) Fireman Sam Bentley the Robot.jpg|'BBCV 5467' Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot (1994) Postman Pat's Birthday.JPG|'BBCV 5468' Postman Pat's Birthday (1994) Postman Pat Takes a Message.jpg|'BBCV 5469' Postman Pat Takes A Message (1994) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.27.06.png BBC Children's Collection.JPG|'WHS 5475' BBC Children's Collection (1994) BBC Children's Christmas Cracker.PNG|'BBCV 5399' BBC Children's Christmas Cracker (1994) 1995 The Great Noddy Video.jpg|'BBCV 5529' The Great Noddy Video (1995) Pingu the Photographer.PNG|'BBCV 5380' Pingu the Photographer (1995) The Best of Rab C. Nesbitt.jpg|'BBCV 5596' The Best of Rab C. Nesbitt (1995) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 17.03.37.png|'BBCV 5625' The New Adventures of Fireman Sam: Disaster for Dinner (1995) The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever.JPG|'BBCV 5653' The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! (1995) 25-02-2018 00005.jpg|'BBCV 5599' Moomin (1995) 03-08-2018_00000.jpg Pingu's Birthday.JPG|'BBCV 5664' Pingu's Birthday (1995) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 17.02.19.png|'BBCV 5665' Noddy to the Rescue (1995) Postman Pat's Bumper Collection.JPG|'BBCV 5683' Postman Pat's Bumper Collection (1995) The Five Doctors Special Edition.PNG|'BBCV 5734' Doctor Who: The Five Doctors Special Edition (1995) 1996 Fireman Sam 2 on 1.JPG|'BBCV 5787' Fireman Sam: 2 on 1 (1996) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 17.01.46.png|'BBCV 5798' Noddy the Champion (1996) Postman Pat 2 on 1.jpg|'BBCV 5814' Postman Pat: 2 on 1 (1996) BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun.JPG|'BBCV 5858' BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun (1996) Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse.JPG|'BBCV 5875' Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse (1996) bbc vhs.jpg|'BBCV 5891' Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (1996) Noddy the Magician.JPG|'BBCV 5911' Noddy the Magician (1996) 1997 Pingu 2 on 1.PNG|'BBCV 5974 (1)' Pingu: 2 on 1 (1997) 2 on 1 Alphabet Fun Time and Number Time.JPG|'BBCV 5987' 2 on 1: Alphabet Fun Time and Number Time (1997) 25-02-2018 00002.jpg|'BBCV 5978' Dino Babies: When Dinos Soar (1997) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.25.03.png Screeny Shot 28 Aug 2016 14.57.32.png|'BBCV 5982 / BBCV 6833 (2)' Toybox 1 (1997) and Toybox: 2 on 1 (2000) Postman Pat's Bumper Bag.JPG|'BBCV 6223' Postman Pat's Bumper Bag (1997) Screen Shot 2017-02-24 at 10.11.21.png|'BBCV 6296' Playdays: 2 on 1 (1997) HERE_COMES_THE_TELETUBBIES_TITLE_CARD.png|'BBCV 6186' Here Come the Teletubbies (1997) DANCE_WITH_THE_TELETUBBIES_TITLE_CARD.png|'BBCV 6297' Dance with the Teletubbies (1997) The Best of Noddy.jpg|'BBCV 6121' The Best of Noddy Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels.JPG|'BBCV 6123' Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels Fireman Sam's Bumper Video.JPG|'BBCV 6225' Fireman Sam's Bumper Video (1997) Pingu the Superhero.jpg|'BBCV 6319' Pingu the Superhero (1997) Screeny Shot 28 Aug 2016 14.58.04.png|'BBCV 6185 / BBCV 6833 (3)' Toybox 2 (1997) and Toybox: 2 on 1 (2000) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.20.47.png 1998 Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 11.37.09.png|'BBCV 6226' Toybox 3 (1998) Fun with Pingu.JPG|'BBCV 6353' Fun with Pingu (1998) 2 on 1 Noddy.PNG|'BBCV 6352 (1)' Noddy: 2 on 1 (1998) Fireman Sam 2 on 1 Tales from Pontypandy.JPG|'BBCV 6354' Fireman Sam: 2 on 1 - Tales from Pontypandy (1998) The Very Best of One Foot in the Grave.JPG|The Very Best of One Foot in the Grave (1998) Screeny Shot 28 Aug 2016 14.58.34.png|'BBCV 6538' Toybox 4 (1998) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 17.03.14.png|'BBCV 6540' Pingu and the Lost Ball (1998) Postman Pat and the Big Surprise Limited Edition.JPG|'BBCV 6706' Postman Pat and the Big Surprise: Limited Edition (1998) 1999 Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 16.08.18.png|'BBCV 6771' Fireman Sam's Big Video (1999) Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 16.10.07.png|'BBCV 6769' Pingu: The Biggest Video EVER! (1999) Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 16.09.26.png|'BBCV 6772' Star Hill Ponies: Nicked Knickers (1999) Screeny Shot 28 Aug 2016 15.04.06.png|'BBCV 6785' Toybox Bumper Video (1999) Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.34.38.png Screen Shot 2018-10-17 at 12.03.46.png 2000 Fireman Sam's Bumper Video Telly Trouble.JPG|'BBCV 6917' Fireman Sam's Bumper Video: Telly Trouble (2000) Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 17.50.17.png|Postman Pat's Favourites (2000) Angelmouse My Friend.JPG|'BBCV 6920' My Friend Angelmouse (2000) Yoho Ahoy Welcome Aboard.JPG|'BBCV 6919' Yoho Ahoy: Welcome Aboard (2000) Screeny Shot 28 Aug 2016 14.57.24.png|'BBCV 6833 (1)' Toybox: 2 on 1 (2000) Screeny Shot 15 Nov 2016 20.50.33.png Screeny Shot 15 Nov 2016 20.50.57.png Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 11.56.32.png Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 11.57.12.png 2001 Fireman Sam's Biggest Video Ever.JPG|'BBCV 7135' Fireman Sam's Biggest Video Ever! (2001) Screeny Shot 16 Jul 2016 17.00.07.png|Bill and Ben: Flobbadobba Fun (2001) Noddy's Big Video.JPG|'BBCV 7222' Noddy Big Video (2001) Screeny Shot 15 Nov 2016 20.55.11.png|'BBCV 7144' New Toybox (2001) Wallace and Gromit 3 Cracking Adventures.PNG|'BBCV 7218' Wallace & Gromit: 3 Cracking Adventures (2001) Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 11.54.36.png Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 11.55.46.png 2002 30-03-2018 00000.jpg|'BBCV 7338' Ace Lightning - Episodes 4 To 7 (2002) Screen Shot 2018-09-06 at 18.37.54.png 2003 Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 15.23.15.png 2005 Playtime Introducing Tikkabilla.JPG Bumper: On a blue or black background or simply the still image of a BBC Program, We see the title of the BBC Program. Variants: *On BBC Children's Video Releases or some releases, the title cards are customized and animated. *On Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out, the background has a still image from the short and the text is in shades of blue and in a Brush Script Font. *On pre-1987 VHS releases of such programmes as Hancock's Half Hour (later shortened to just Hancock) and Steptoe and Son, original transmission bylines appear below. *On Doctor Who: The Five Doctors: Special Edition, "Presented in" and the Dolby Surround logo are below. *On Mr. Blobby, the card appears in a sphere with the trail of pink dots and extends itself to reveal "Mr Blobby" in a brown drawn curly font and Mr Blobby himself underneath it. After the montage of clips, the title card forms back in the sphere and flies off. *On The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever, It has many Children's BBC characters on-screen, the Spider from Spider drops down in its animated form, and the title appears in stamp form. *On BBC Television Children's Favourites, The title transitions in from a BBC Video Slide on the same background. *On BBC Children's Christmas Cracker, The title is in a green font over a snowy background (the footage from Noddy and Father Christmas). FX/SFX: None. Sometimes It can be animated. Music/Sounds: None. Sometimes it can have music or soundtrack related to the program. Availability: Seen on many BBC Video tapes from the era. Category:Title Cards Bumpers Category:BBC Video Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Company Bumpers Wiki